


Old Stuff: Even Before Either of Us Knew

by ravensluna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensluna/pseuds/ravensluna
Summary: Based on an idea that Sinclair was Raven's biological father, which knifes me right in the heart. Set during 3x12, "Demons."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my old pieces that I'm migrating over. Written 4/23/16.

“So, what else do you know that no one told you?” Sinclair asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Raven looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “About you, you mean? Yeah, I know.”

Sinclair swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact.

“When you’re inside the City of Light, it’s like one big hive mind, with ALIE as the brain stem. So, everything that each person knows, ALIE knows, and the rest of us know. Sort of like telepathy, but a lot more garbled.”

Sinclair momentarily forgot his discomfort. “Wait, so you know about all the skeletons in everyone’s closets?”

Raven laughed. “Not exactly. I knew them when I was in the City of Light, but they didn’t really stick around up here.” She tapped her temple with the pencil she was holding.

“Then how do you remember—”

“It was a big piece of important information that I—saw? heard? it’s hard to describe— in Abby’s mind, and I latched onto it. When I woke up in medical after I— after ALIE— sliced my wrists open, and Abby had taken the chip, it was the first thing the part of me that was still me heard. ALIE still had full control over my body, and I was in the City of Light, but somehow my consciousness was still partly my own. Everything felt muted and unimportant there, but I just kept repeating to myself that you were gonna find a way to get me out of there. And you did.”

Sinclair knit his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling. After a moment, he asked, “And when you woke up at the outpost— how long did it take you to remember?”

“I remembered as soon as I woke up, with you holding me,” Raven said softly.

“Were you ever going to say anything?”

“We’ve been with the rest of the kids the entire time since I woke up! I didn’t exactly want to go ‘hey, guys, Sinclair’s my dad!’ without having even talked to you about— Sinclair?”

Sinclair had his lips pressed together and was blinking his eyes, again looking up at the ceiling.

“Hey, hey, I’m not like, ashamed of you or anything. We can go shout it from the rooftops right this moment—”

“No, it’s not that. I just—” he gestured helplessly. “Dad,” he finally choked out. Sinclair finally met Raven’s eyes. “My wife didn’t want to have a child, and I desperately, desperately did.” The tears brimming in his eyes were threatening to spill over.

Raven drew back slightly. “So you, what, found out my mom wanted a baby so she could trade its rations for alcohol and drugs?”

“No! No, god no. I was drinking one night, more than I should have been, and she was at the bar too. Like a sensible person, I would always save up my alcohol rations until I really needed some, and I’d drink it all at once. I’d been there for a while when she showed up, so I honestly don’t remember much of that night. I mean, the obvious happened, but I swear to you, I didn’t know she was married. It was a drunken mistake, and I’m so sorry for it. I mean— I’m not— I’m not sorry that you came out of it— I’m so thankful, I—”

“You should probably stop talking before you dig yourself into a deeper hole,” Raven interrupted, smiling.

“You’re not upset?” Sinclair asked, tracing the pattern on the front of Becca’s notebook with his finger.

“Of course not. The man my mother married was a rotten, selfish, drunken scumbag. So was she, for that matter. But you— you’ve been there for me for years. You’ve always been my father, even before either of us knew it.” She squeezed the hand that was still resting on Becca’s notebook. “Speaking of which, when did you find out?”

“You don’t remember from Abby’s brain?”

“Like I said, everything was foggy and muted. All that stuck was that you were my dad.”

“Well, it was after you’d had your physical exam, the one that revealed the heart problem that took you off the 0-G mechanic list. One part of the exam included a DNA test, and Abby discovered that you’re my daughter—” he broke off, grinning. “Sorry; I don’t think I’ll ever get used to saying that.”

“That’s why you overruled the rejection.”

“No— I mean, yes, partly, but the heart condition is hereditary. I have it, my mother had it, her mother had it… It’s never caused problems for any of us, so I knew you’d be safe. Plus, it killed me seeing you stuck inside, instead of being able to be outside, where you were meant to be.”

Raven took a step toward him, and Sinclair closed the distance between them, tears finally spilling over, and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. Raven clung to her father, burying her face in his jacket.

“Dad,” she whispered.


End file.
